Whisper To A Scream
by Stefini-spaz
Summary: Angela stared at her hands, her nail bitten, dirt wrenched, blood soaked hands ......what had she done?
1. And Now You See

Day 1

Angela sat her usual lunch table with Jessica, and Lauren. She asked herself the question of the day "Who am I?" She wrote at the top of her notebook, and underlined it. Who was she exactly?

She wrote right underneath the heading, 'I am Angela Weber', was that it? Was that all she was?

She also wrote underneath that preachers daughter, caring sister, loving friend. But that sounded like something someone would put on her gravestone.

Who else was she?

What else was she?

She looked up and saw Jessica and Lauren chatting animatedly

She looked up pass them and saw the cool, soft eyes of Edward Cullen looking back at her

"Who are you?" she asked quietly

But he had already turned away


	2. A Dream Is Only a Dream

Day 2

Angela drummed her fingers along her notebook. She stared at her hands, her nail bitten hands. Biting had become her latest nervous habit. She couldn't help it, school was steadily becoming harder, home life was becoming disastrous, and she was starting to develop a cold.

It was a beautiful, sunny day, and like always when it was nice outside the Cullen's were nowhere to be found. She always thought that strange. But if she had a chance to skip school when it was nice outside, she would take it.

-

The rest of the school day was a blur. It was as if Angela was there but not quite. She halfway paid attention in class and only answered the questions directed at her.

Angela Weber for the whole rest of the school day was quiet, but it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone, for she always was.

Walking home from school was the same as it always had been, enjoying the scenery, and softly humming versus of songs she couldn't remember the titles of.

Upon reaching home there was absolute silence throut the whole house. She rushed up the steps and ran towards her room, softly closing the door behind her. She threw her bag onto the floor and flung herself onto her bed.

Here on her bed Angela Weber found sweet,sweet solace, and then she began to dream.

**Dream Sequence**

_She was running, running past dark, evil, towering trees. These trees held secrets, and made the things Angela was running from hidden._

_She ran until her knees gave out, until her lungs screamed for air._

_She stopped in a clearing, trying to catch her breath._

_She looked up and right before her was Edward Cullen looking even paler in the moonlight, the stars and trees making shaped above and behind him._

_She smiled at him, leaning towards him, his amber eyes, and serene expression was putting her into a daze._

_And then he placed his hands onto her cheeks, all the while whispering._

"My Angela."

_She smiled more brightly, the sun light starting to sprinkle behind her as the moon was still dimly shining behind him._

_As the moon began to die and the sun began to rise. Edwards face had changed, his eyes no longer amber, but black, his expression mad, and his hands that were placed upon Angela's cheeks were no longer calm or soft, but as cold as ice._

_Angela let out a whimper and a frightened "Edward I'm scare."_

_But her words were lost on him as his faced did not change, and he pulled her hair exposing her neck to him._

_Shrieks, screams, and gurgling was all that was heard as Angela felt the skin of her neck being torn._

_And as the sun was fully above them the only things Angela could see was sunlight, blood, and sparkles._

–

_**Ending of the dream**_

Awakening with a gasp, Angela tried to slow down her dashing heart.

Another gasp from the side of her dresser could be heard.

"Angela? Honey I thought you might be hungry, you missed dinner." Came the soft, scared voice of her mother. "Angela are you alright?"

Angela sat herself into a sitting position on her bed

"Yes, you startled me is all" was her small response.

With a nod her mother left the room, setting a plate with a sandwich, and a glass of milk down onto her dresser.

Angela flung herself back onto her med lying down.

A Dream is only a dream.


End file.
